


The Hardest Part

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Snogging, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Ginny and Tonks make up after an argument.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks StrongHermione for the beta! Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**The Hardest Part**

Tonks pulled the young girl into her arms. She held her tightly, running her fingers through her long, red hair.

"I'm sorry," Ginny mumbled into Tonks' chest. She wrapped her arms around her waist, holding onto her tightly as if her life depended on it.

"I'm the one that should be sorry," Tonks said, pressing a kiss to the top of her lover's head.

Ginny looked up, her brown eyes watering. "I just… I never realised it would be this hard."

Tonks chuckled. "Ginny, relationships are difficult to begin with, but being in one during a war is even harder."

"I guess I just didn't realise…" Ginny trailed off. Tonks and she had gotten into an argument last night about Tonks always going out on missions for the Order and risking her neck for other people. Ginny had finally lost it, shouting at her lover. Ginny didn't think it was fair that Tonks was always running off and leaving her behind. Tonks had stormed off in anger, furious at Ginny for yelling at her. Moments later, she had left to stop a Death Eater raid. Ginny had stayed up the entire night, sick with worry that she'd never see Tonks again. She didn't want the last words she said to actually _be_ her last words to the woman she loved.

So when Tonks had walked in the doorway at the Burrow, she had tackled her with a hug. Looking up at Tonks, she hugged her once more. "I know every moment is precious, and I won't let my stupidity get in the way of us again."

Tonks smiled. "That sounds good. I promise I won't storm off in anger either."

"Sounds good."

Tonks and Ginny smiled at each other.

"How about we share a nice forgiveness snog?" Ginny suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

Tonks laughed. "That does sound nice."

Closing her eyes, she brushed her lips against Ginny's lightly. It was sweet and gentle, full of love and emotion. Moments later, both sets of lips moved greedily against each other, both desperately seeking to deepen the kiss. Tonks moaned, her lips parting slightly. Ginny slipped her tongue inside the other girl's mouth, seeking out her tongue. Tonks put her hands on Ginny's waist, pulling the young witch closer, while Ginny did the same. They stayed that way for a moment, each lost in the feel of each other. They could never get enough of each other.

Tonks pulled away, panting slightly. She looked down at Ginny, a huge smile on her face. Both their lips were equally swollen from the intensity of the kiss. "That was great," she whispered.

Ginny nodded. "It was, Tonks. You're amazing."

The older witch blushed, pulling Ginny closer again. "Let's never fight again," she muttered against Ginny's lips. Her hand moved up, caressing Ginny's face.

The younger witch trembled beneath her touch, nodding quickly. "Never again."

Tonks chuckled. "I rather enjoy the making up part, though."

Ginny gently swat Tonks' arm. "Prat," she mumbled, before capturing Tonks' lips in another kiss.

The two lay entangled in each other's arms, each lost in kisses and emotions.

They ignored the war and all its evil on the outside world.

Right now, they had each other. And that's all that matters.


End file.
